fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Chomper4 Punishes Davidddizor
76.28.75.140: Let's see what's on Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia. (76.28.75.140 looks shocked because Davidddizor had put "Cochrane-A Punishes Manta-bee" on Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor's Fan Fiction Wiki) (76.28.75.140 becomes angry) 76.28.75.140: Davidddizor is in so much trouble! i'm going to call Chomper4 right now. Chomper4: 76.28.75.140, what is it? 76.28.75.140: Look what Davidddizor made in Cochrane-A aand Princess Davidddizor's Fan Fiction Wikia? (Chomper4 Looks Shocked) 76.28.75.140: Davidddizor, Put me and 761954 on his team, Davidddizor thinks Manta-bee made BlueKraid Gets in Dead Meat. Chomper4: You Know What,76.28.75.140? Davidddizor should be punish by shutting down goanimate! Davidddizor: Hey, 76.28.75.140, I don't want you to celebrate Goanimate being shutting down when 2017 comes. Chomper4: Davidddizor, I Can't Believe it!, You Make Cochrane-A Punishes Manta-bee, She was as administrator! Davidddizor: Because you make a grounded article of Manta-bee i will banned you for infinite!! 761954: (Looks shocked) Davidddizor: Oh no! I'm in trouble, aren't I? 761954: Yes, you are! Bubbles8218: Yeah! Like 761954 said! Daviddizor: You heard Chomper4! You're not supposed to have administrators Grounded on your Wiki! Chomper4: That's it! You will not do any more Goanimate because you are rude to administrators! And because of it, I will ban you for Infinite and Other Users Who Like Goanimate and I'll let Other Users Who Hate Goanimate in Fan Fiction Wikia!!! 76.28.75.140: Thank You Manta-bee my Life will Never be Ruined!! Davidddizor: (Starts Crying and Sobbing Uncontrollably) NO I DON'T WANT GOANIMATE TO BE SHUT DOWN!! DOS'NT MAKE ANY SENSE, I LOVE SISTERS MARRYING BROTHERS COCHRANE-A WAS FRIENDS WITH US!! BUBBLES8218 WAS NOTHING BUT A FAIL TROLL!! I HATE YOU!! 761954: Shut Up Davidddizor, You Pron Images which is Inappropriate!! 76.28.75.140: If You Tried to get me joined you, Your Final Warring will Go! Chomper4: Thanks for Telling me that Davidddizor made Cochrane-A Punishes Manta-bee, You're Award will be if i closed Wikias That Davidddizor Made and I'll Start by releasing Anonymous Users. Bubbles8218: Do Hear That 76.28.75.140? Manta-bee is going to Close All Wikias that Davidddizor Made and release Anonymous Users in Fan Fiction Wikia. 761954: Yeah, I Felt Sorry for 73.38.109.192 but he shouldn't force me to watch movies i'll teach him, not punish him 76.28.75.140: Chomper4, Something When Wrong back in 2007. Chomper4: What's That? 76.28.75.140: Alvin Hung should make The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Adventure and 2 Seasons of Skunk Fu! (2007-2010) Chomper4: Well I'm Sorry how it Happen, but just Pretend you're back in 2007 and you would make Alvin Hung Change his Mind. 76.28.75.140: I Would. Daviddizor: Free At Last! No More Sisters Marrying Brothers! Bubbles8218: No More Goanimate, It's Time to Say Good Bye. 761954: Thanks to Manta-bee, i'm free from Davidddizor's Trouble Day, So 76.28.75.140 What will it be like if Goanimate is Gone. 76.28.75.140: Like if we have a time machine to change Alvin Hung's Mind to to The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Adventure and 2 Seasons of Skunk Fu! (2007-2010) Daviddizor: Are you Sure Edgar will return to the Sequel of The Aristocats? Bubbles8218: What if, Skunk Fu! Season 2 has now characters? 76.28.75.140: Well I Might, see if the Kittens Grew Up and in Season 2 of Skunk Fu!, If Would Have a Squirrel, Wolf, Crocodile, Komodo and Leopard. 761954: Now That would be Better! Category:Being Punished